


I Know How Much He Means to You

by oddbottleofink



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, honestly, i wrote this in 5 minutes, the unit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbottleofink/pseuds/oddbottleofink
Summary: Jun needs to talk to eldest about "The Unit".





	I Know How Much He Means to You

Jun was looking for the perfect opportunity to steal Donghun away. He didn't want to cause a commotion. Jun sleeping through the groups little biking trip probably wasn't the greatest idea though but what can he say? Jun was exhausted. Being the leader was tough, to say the least. Auditioning for the Unit made it a bit worse. Jun would be lying if he said that his confidence didn't plummet down a bit when his manager told him he would go to the show. Jun knows it's for publicity, mostly that is. But to be categorized as a failed idol hurt. Especially when everyone he knows doesn't really consider being an idol a job. It was unstable, one small mistake and A.C.E would be forced to disband. And it would all be Jun's fault. Jun swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth, he had to be strong. 

Jun walked out of his room into the small kitchen, he glanced anxiously onto the clock. They would be back soon. Jun would have to face Donghun. Not that he was complaining. Jun admired his hyung with all he has. The admiration was just strictly admiration at first. Then it developed to having a massive crush on the eldest. Jun managed to keep his composure and didn't let it show, no matter how hard it was to do that. 

Even if Donghun had managed to figure it out, it was obvious he did reciprocate the feelings. Donghun had fallen for the lovable maknae, Chan. Jun didn't have any grudges over Chan because of that. Who could hold a grudge against Chan? And Jun didn't even blame Chan for catching Donghun's eye. They always had chemistry together. 

"Hyung! You are finally awake" Chan's voice always seemed so chipper. Even after the audition, Chan seemed to be able to cheer Jun up. "You should have come with us, the fans were wondering where you were".

Jun gave a weary smile. He was always a bit more serious in private. Jun didn't really have a sense of humor. That's what the other members said at least and he agreed. If anything, he almost felt like being an idol wasn't that cut out for him. Sure, Jun had the looks, the voice, and the semi-dancing skills but fans wanted someone to make them laugh. Jun could barely make Donghun chuckle sometimes, how can he make thousands of people laugh?

"Donghun-hyung, can we talk?" Jun asked. He looked around the dorm, everyone was far away from the kitchen. Or as far as you could get. The walls were thin but as long as Jun and Donghun didn't start yelling they should be fine

"Sure, what's going on?"  _Jesus_. There was a reason Donghun has the main vocalist. 

"The audition for the unit, I want to talk about Chan". 

Donghun gave him a confused look. "Why?".

"I will try my best to not let any negativity hit him" Jun replied. That wasn't just for Donghun. He despised the idea of Chan getting any hate. "I will also try to make sure we can progress through the show together". Jun was a bit pissed when he found out that Chan was going with him. These elimination shows are brutal.   
  


"You don't even know if you made it though," Donghun said, puzzled even more. "And why are you talking to me about Chan? Shouldn't you be discussing this with him?"

"I know how much you care about him, how much he means to you" 

Donghun's cheeks grew red and Jun held back from kissing him right there and then. "That's fan service Junhee".

"No, it isn't" Jun responded. "You give him the same looks off camera". 

Jun thought about all the longing looks Donghun gave Chan. It hurt. Way too much. The fans luckily haven't fully caught on. "I won't tell him".

"I just know you are probably concerned about him".  _How badly did Jun want Donghun to be that concerned about him?_

 _"_ Thank you, Junhee, you are a great leader".

 __Jun just gave Donghun a smile before walking out of the room. He needed to accept that it won't happen. That Chan and Donghun would eventually get together. Jun would just stay there and support them. No matter how much it hurt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SOFT FOR PARK JUNHEE OKAY? Also, sorry if I didn't represent any of them correctly. Go stan them if you aren't already.  
> This is the longest story I have written in awhile.


End file.
